In the electronic industry, an energisable coil device such as a relay is typically used together with a user interface to allow a user in determining or selecting threshold parameters of sensed input such as current, voltage etc. The user interface typically comprises a settings panel and a dial. The settings panel is typically indicated with markings etched out e.g. by laser. The markings can be indicated with values such as 0%, 10%, 20% etc which represents the triggering level of a threshold value. For example, if a user selects 20% for an over-voltage setting using the dial, a relay triggers once the sensed voltage reaches more than 20% of an operating level. The markings of the panel which are typically black in colour for legibility and readability, can typically be clearly read by a user when the markings are used on a substantially white background.
Typically, the dial for the settings panel comprises a member which provides a pointer or indication to specific markings on the settings panel. For example, when the member points to a 10% marking, it can mean that the relay is monitoring a threshold of 10% of an operating level. In practice, relays are typically used in panels which can comprise a plurality of such relays. Thus, it can be a problem for a user to attempt to, for example, determine the set threshold level of a relay since the user has to first locate the specific relay and its member, and then read off the value on the settings panel of the relay.
Furthermore, in practice, control panels holding relays may be located or operated in low light conditions. In an environment of low light visibility, a user may additionally have a problem in reading off the values of the markings and positions of the dials. This can cause adjustment of the dials to be difficult for the user. The problem of visibility is compounded when adjustments have to be made to relays installed in a control panel. The size of a control panel is typically maintained to a small size to be attractive to users. Due to the restriction in the size of the control panels, the sizes of relays have to be kept small as well. As such, the sizes of a settings panel and dials of a relay are typically maintained at a small dimension, which can cause a problem or difficulty in readings and adjustment of the dials.
Moreover, more than one component of a relay may need to be controlled or selected at any one time. Thus, there may be multiple dials for different settings on a device. The difficulty of locating the member of a particular dial and then reading off respective values on the settings panel can increase with the increase in the number of dials on the device. Faced with a multitude of settings panels and dials, confusion may easily arise when a user needs to access, scrutinize and/or read off each value. As a result, efficiency may also be affected, for example during trouble-shooting sessions.
Hence, in view of the above, there exists a need for a visual indication member for an adjustable component and a method for providing a visual indication for an adjustable component that seeks to address at least one of the problems above.